It's all coming back
by Chiyo Amaya
Summary: I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fear. And if you have to leave, I wish that u were just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone..


**It's all coming back**

**©Chiyo Amaya**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Music by :My Immortal-Fallen© Evanescence**

Sungguh tak bisa ku percaya. Kedua mataku yang sendu sedang menatap sebuah batu yang diukir dengan nama itu. Berwarna hitam metalic, masih terlihat baru. Karena memang baru dibuat. Terkesan kokoh dengan kekuatanya. Mengubur tubuh seseorang yang menjadi arti dari hidupku. Saat itu juga aku merasa seluruh hidupku telah terkubur dan akan berhenti pada detik itu juga.

Waktu terus berjalan. Pelayat-pelayat sudah pulang, bahkan keluarganya. Tetapi aku merasa waktuku berhenti. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku berakhir seperti ini. Berdiri tepat di depan sebuah makam dengan mata yang tak bisa berkedip, mulut yang tak lagi bisa ku buka dan juga hati yang telah tak bernyawa.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini, senyap-senyap aku mendengar kepakan sayap kematian yang memutar di sekelilingku. Ingin sekali aku menghampirinya. Dan memintanya untuk membawaku ikut serta. Tapi itu hanya halusinasi. Keinginanku untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, sekalipun kematian adalah pintunya aku akan melewatinya.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk Dia. Tabah ya.."

Bahuku ditepuk oleh tangan yang lembut, Hinata. Aku membalikkan badan ke belakang. Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Gaara, Temari, Tenten. Teman sekelasku dan Sasuke. Mereka baru datang ke pemakaman. Mungkin karena masih serabutan dengan urusan sekolah.

Aku tahu kenapa Hinata berkata seperti itu. Karena dia benar-benar tahu betapa menderitanya Sasuke karena penyakitnya itu. Kanker paru-paru. Jadi lebih baik mati daripada hidup dengan merasakan siksaan kanker itu.

Mereka semua mendekat padaku dan kami saling berpelukan. Berbagi kepiluan yang harus kami jalani. Dimana pada saat itu, kami merasakan sebuah kekurangan. Sosok yang biasanya berada di samping Naruto. Ketika akan memeluk "Cuh ! Tak sudi aku berpelukan denganmu, Dobe!"

_

Hari ini terasa begitu panjang. Lebih dari 24 jam. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku lontarkan, tetapi bibirku terkunci. Adakah yang mempunyai nasib sepertiku? Malam ini? Bila pun ada, aku ingin memohon pada Tuhan untuk membawanya ke sini. Agar kami bisa saling berbagi.

Malam semakin larut. Aku melirik jam dinding berwarna merah jambu pemberian Sasuke waktu ulang tahunku ke 17 lalu. 11.30 P.M. Biasanya aku sudah terlelap dalam buaian selimut tebalku. Tapi kali ini untuk berkedip saja aku kesusahan.

"Taar.." Terdengar suara bising dari dapur.

Ku pikir itu hanyalah ulah tikus atau kucing yang sedang melintas. Tapi rasanya kaki ku punya pikiran sendiri. Akhirnya aku pergi ke dapur. Cukup membuatku kesusahan. Biasanya di atas jam 10 P.M Ayah menyuruh kami untuk mematikan semua lampu untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada kebakaran, hal itu sering sekali terjadi di kompleks perumahan kami.

Sepanjang jalan menuju dapur aku hanya mengandalkan sisa-sisa bayangan bulan yang menerobos lewat bingkai kaca. Ku lihat sekeliling. Rapi. Tak ada piring pecah, makanan yang berserakan, alat masak yang berpindah tempat. Semua bersih.

"Ibu..?"

Suara ku menggema ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab. Suara apa tadi itu? Sudahlah. Lebih baik untuk segera kembali dibanding berdiri mematung di sini.

Ting..ting..

Dentingan piano itu merusak lamunan ku. Siapa yang bermain piano selarut ini? dan sejauh yang ku tahu di rumah ini tak ada yang bisa memainkannya selain aku.

Memang, ayah dan ibu membelikannya ketika ulang tahunku yang ke 13. Saat itu aku mulai mengenal apa yang dimaksud dengan keagungan musik. Sasuke yang telah mengenalkanku pada semua ini. Selama hidupnya, ia bercita-cita untuk menjadi pianis yang hebat. Dia memang pianis yang hebat. Aku benar-benar melihatnya dari nol. Ketika pada suatu hari saat kami berusia 8 tahun, kami berdua pergi ke konser band EVANESCENCE di Arkansas dengan lagu My Immortal. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengarkan sebuah piano yang dimainkan. Sejak saat itu, dia merengek-rengek pada orang tuanya untuk dibelikan sebuah piano.

Saat pertama dia memainkan sebuah nada, aku menutup telinga. Nada yang dimainkannya itu tak karuan. Setelah 2 minggu sejak hari itu aku sudah terkena sihir dari nada yang dimainkannya itu.

Langkahku semakin mendekat pada ruang tamu, tempat piano itu berada. Aku hanya mengintip di balik pintu antara ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu. Suara itu masih ada, tetapi semakin aku mengawasi melodinya bunyi itu semakin melambat dan semakin lirih.

Tapi sepertinya aku kenal dengan lagu itu.

_I linger in the doorway of alarm's clock monsters calling my name. Let me stay. Where the wind will wisper to me. Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story. In my field of paper flower and candy cloud lullaby. I lie inside my self for our, and watch my purple sky fly over me. Don't say I'm out of touch. With this rampant Chaos your reality. I know well, what lies beyond my sleeping refuge. The nighmare I built my own world to escape.._

Imaginary. Lagu yang selalu terdengar oleh Sasuke tiap kali ia bermain. Aku tersontak. Apa seseorang di rumah ini sedang bergurau? Menekanku dengan hal-hal yang mungkin hanya dilakukan oleh Sang Uchiha?

"Cukup!"

Aku membentak orang itu dengan nada gusar. Nafasku terengah-engah. Tak ada respon. Aku masih berdiri memandangnya tajam. Sosok itu membelakangiku dan tak ada lampu yang dinyalakan, sehingga aku sulit untuk mengenalinya.

'_ciiet..'_

"_Eh, tunggu!"_

Dia malah keluar. Tentu aku tak mau kehilangan dia. Aku berlari keluar rumah. Ku lihat sekeliling. Tak ada satu orang pun. Mobil atau motor juga tidak ada. Ku pikir ini adalah malam yang aneh.

"Kau belum tidur, nona gula-gula?"

Aku membalikkan badan dengan mata yang sengaja ku pejamkan. Bingung, senang bercampur aduk dalam batinku. Ini sungguh tak mungkin, tapi ini lah yang ku inginkan.

Aku hanya terdiam memandangnya heran. Dia mungkin Sasuke yang paling tampan diantara Sasuke-Sasuke lain yang pernah ku temui. Aku masih terdiam. Apa ini yang namanya hantu? Apa ini rasa sakit terhadap orang yang ditinggalkan seseorang yang ia sayangi?

"Ibu..Ibuu" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga

"Sssh!" Ku rasakan tangan dingin yang pucat itu membekap mulutku.

"Sasuke sudah mati!" Aku membentaknya sambil melempar tangan itu.

"Memang. Tapi aku kembali."

Ingin rasanya melempar vas bunga dari India milik Ibu pada sosok itu. Mengaku-ngaku dengan aneh. Menirukan semua gerak-gerik, tingkah laku, dan penampilan Sasuke. Apa maunya? Apa untungnya dia berlaku segila ini? Karena aku? Kau pasti bercanda.

"Pergi!" Aku membentaknya sekali lagi.

"Tidak sampai kau percaya"

Pikiranku benar-benar sudah dibuatnya buntu. Aku baru tahu ada 2 orang yang mempunyai kemiripan, yah bisa dibilang nyaris 100% . Bedanya orang yang satu ini lebih ngotot. Hanya itu perbedaan yang bisa kurasakan. Karena selama ini Sasuke tak pernah sampai memaksaku layaknya yang dilakukan orang gila ini padaku.

Karena takut aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan melupakan malam yang dingin ini. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi kurasa drama malam ini sudah terlalu jauh.

"Aku akan kembali, Sakura." Kata itu menghentikan langkahku.

"Ya.. Dan aku tak akan mengharapkanmu kembali pada malam ini."

"Bukan. Aku akan kembali pada tempatku yang sebenarnya"

Aku merasa angin berhembus mendekat pada kami. Apa ini sebenarnya? Keadaan ini seperti memaksaku untuk percaya padanya. Tak sadar ternyata aku menangis. Dan aku tak merasakannya. Seandainya ada yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini padaku.

Sosok itu tersenyum tulus padaku. Perlahan mengangkat kakinya menjauh dariku dan mendekat pada kegelapan hingga aku tak bisa memandanginya lagi. Apa dia pergi? Ku pikir dia tak akan kembali lagi.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_`When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_


End file.
